The Return of The Heelies
by Pen Gnots
Summary: Sequel to Heelies Finished complete Arizona and callie little of Teddy in chapter 2 please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**So the Wheels return…This is a sequel to Heelies it will make much more sense if you read Heelies first. It is set at least a couple weeks after giving Arizona plenty of time to heal and Callie a bit of time to stop worrying that Arizona is going to find the wheels. As always reviews a greatly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer is I own none of the characters Shonda Rimes is the Awesomeness that created Grey's Anatomy I'm just a fan.**

**The Return of the Heelies**

"It's got to be around here some where." Arizona was searching through the bottom of the bedroom closest.

"Hey, babe what are you looking for." Callie calls from the bathroom.

"I bought a new pair of shoes for Sofia, but I can't find them." She responds still half digging in the closet.

"Well, I didn't see them, but I'll keep my eyes open. I've got to go though do you want me to drop Sof off at day care or will you have time?" Callie poked her head into the bedroom to see her wife's but wiggling in determination. "And, I got to say I really like this view."

Arizona popped out of the closet sitting on the floor she looked over to Callie and smiled, "If you could take her it would be awesome I really want to find those shoes."

Callie smiled back and headed into the other room to get Sofia ready while Arizona went back to digging through the closet. As she came upon a small shoe box from an old pair of Sofia's little shoes she realized it was rather light feeling. Inside the box Arizona's eye's fell upon her wheels.

"If you found those shoes you could just come with us?" Callie asked as she made her way into the bedroom just missing Arizona stuffing the box back in the closet.

"No luck, and they were so cute." Arizona stands to say good bye to her girls with a kiss, "I'll see you over there in a bit, love you."

**15 minutes later…**

Arizona is rolling down the hall with a huge dimpled grin and a pair of baby shoes in her hands. Rolling by her wife she says with a sly grin, "Found the shoes."

Callie's head turns and her eyes roll and she mumbles, "you are going to be the death of me." And, she takes out her phone to text her wife, 'I see you found your wheels too.'

**Thanks for reading, reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	2. the end of the heelies

**Disclaimer is I don't own Grey's Anatomy I'm not Shonda Rhimes**

**So this is my final installment to the Heelies Stories. Please Read and Review.**

"I can't believe your still wearing them!" Callie scolded as she entered the bedroom and grabbed a pillow and throw blanket.

"What's this for?" Arizona asked as Callie held the bedding out for her.

"Until you loose the wheels you're on the couch." Callie smiled at her wife gave her a quick kiss and said, "Good night, I love you." Then pushed Arizona out of the bed room and shut the door.

"I love you too." Arizona grumbled.

After a few hours of failing to sleep, Arizona made her way to the bed and was met with a sleepy wife.

"I thought I told you no bed." Callie mumbled.

"You did, but I couldn't sleep and think of the tiny humans Calliope."

"I am. No wheels no bed." Callie said pushing Arizona out of the bed onto the floor.

"Umph" Arizona rolled her eyes and said, "Fine." And made her way back out onto the couch where it took an hour and some rather odd positions to fall asleep.

**The next morning…**

Arizona woke with a crick in her neck and humming from the kitchen. She groggily looked up to see Callie spoon feeding some gooey green stuff to Sofia (who by the looks of it was thoroughly enjoying her breakfast).

"Mamma better give in with those wheels huh baby girl," Callie spoke to her daughter as she noticed Arizona waking, "because if she doesn't she's going to be waking up sore for a long time right Sofia."

"nnnnn" Arizona grumbled as she made her way toward the kitchen. "Coffee?"

"It's in the pot." Callie laughed as she noticed Arizona's tousled state.

After two cups of coffee and a hot shower Arizona was finally ready for the hospital.

**A few hours later…**

"Hey Teddy." Arizona mumbled as she came up to Dr. Altmen.

"Whoa, what's wrong with you?" Teddy noticed Arizona looked a little disheveled.

"The couch." Was all Teddy got as a grumbled response.

"What? You're going to have to explain did something happen to your couch?"

"Yeah, Callie made me sleep on it." Arizona grouched.

"What?" Teddy asked incredulously.

"She wants my wheels."

"So, give her the wheels."

"But…" Arizona was cut off.

"If it makes her happy give her the wheels." And with that Teddy walks off.

**A few days later and a lot of Arizona trying to sleep on the couch…**

Callie walks into the attending's locker room to find a box with a pretty pink bow on it sitting in her locker. She smiles to herself as she opens the package to reveal the two little wheels belonging to her wife's shoes.

"So, can I come back to bed now?" Arizona snuck in behind Callie.

"Please do I've been sleeping worth crap these past couple of days." Callie reveals and Arizona breaks into a huge grin.

**Authors Note… I figured if Arizona was going to stop it with the Heelies she'd have to be the one to give them up and it would have to be for a good reason… I appreciate reviews and thanks for reading.**


End file.
